<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[雷酷]玩笑的代價 by nova2837</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174848">[雷酷]玩笑的代價</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837'>nova2837</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kurapika's past, M/M, The Kurta Clan all alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[雷酷]玩笑的代價</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>●窟盧塔沒被滅族設定。<br/>●雷酷已交往，但別說跑回本壘，連彼此裸體都沒見過。<br/>●軍艦島那段就請當作從沒發生（反正本來就動畫原創劇情）<br/>●大家一起出去玩。<br/>●<strike>未成年喝酒</strike></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「我們都男的看一下有啥關係！當心我真的襲擊你喔！」</p><p>　　——啪！</p><p> </p><p>　　十五條道歉訊息呈現未讀，手心沒入短髮，刺癢感反覆提醒這不是夢。雷歐力鎖上手機，大字型平躺在床。</p><p>　　今天是酷拉皮卡對他不理不睬的第三天，也是酷拉皮卡搬去旋律房間、而不肯與他這個正牌男友同床共寢的第三天。</p><p>　　五天四夜的遊玩行程，光互相賭氣就超過一半時間。</p><p>　　早餐時被冷眼，酷拉皮卡看他的眼神宛如他是一個怪物，冰冷又似帶點畏懼。要不是剛好在轉角撞上，恐怕連被對方正眼都只是空談。</p><p>　　疙瘩與日俱增，怒火漸漸被不安所取代，他曾詢問旋律這到底是怎麼回事，卻被告知給酷拉皮卡多點時間。但問題是到底還要多久？他們倆還有可能重歸舊好嗎？旋律只搖搖頭，她也沒有答案。</p><p>　　那天的無心玩笑就像一道詛咒，再多後悔都收不回，再深的歉意都於事無補。</p><p>　　他多希望酷拉皮卡不要那樣看他。</p><p>　　隻身入睡的夜晚，加大版雙人床簡直過分空蕩。</p><p> </p><p>　　『說說話吧，怒吼也好諷刺也罷，只要不再對我不理不睬。』</p><p>　　雷歐力僵硬地張開嘴，才剛露出一條縫，酷拉皮卡便悄聲從身側走過。袍襬擦過指尖，雷歐力差點施力握住，是旋律的那句提醒才促使他放手。</p><p>　　給酷拉皮卡多點時間。</p><p>　　但說真的，他很怕一等下去就遙遙無期。</p><p> </p><p>　　最後一夜，奇犽把人聚集在他和小傑的房間，掏出酒瓶就開始往每人嘴巴裡灌。</p><p>　　「喝吧！不醉個徹底遊戲就玩不起來了，把酒全部灌光光！」</p><p>　　遊戲一輪接著一輪，奇犽身為主謀攝入最多酒精，卻是最清醒的一個。旋律意外能撐，酷拉皮卡靠伎倆把該喝的份歸到別人帳下，最後小傑與雷歐力紛紛宣告投降，僅剩三人還在轉瓶子玩真心話大冒險。</p><p>　　「你從一開始就計畫好的吧，奇犽？」酷拉皮卡喝起果汁，從杯緣縫隙觀察醉倒的一大一小。說實話他不是真在乎雷歐力是否睡著，但眼下男人背對著他總是心安不少。</p><p>　　這份想靠近卻又畏縮的心情，不是雷歐力不懂，而是他說不出口。</p><p>　　「嗯～那你應該知道我接下來的題目要出什麼，給你個提示吧。」少年直接擺正瓶口，鬼靈地對酷拉皮卡眨眨眼，「真心話：告訴我你和雷歐力為什麼吵架；大冒險：去和雷歐力把話說開。總之呢，不管結局如何我們都會支持，只要你們肯跨出第一步。」</p><p>　　奇犽手指橫躺著的雷歐力，諾大打鼾早就蕩然無存，當事人是睡是醒自然不言而喻。「做不出決定的話，我就默認你選大冒險囉，這是最後一輪指定者的特權。」他不留半點時間給人拒絕，拋接著那只玻璃酒瓶，「小傑你別裝了，快來幫我收拾東西！我們今晚去酷拉皮卡和老頭的房間睡！」</p><p>　　被點名的男孩瞬間鯉魚打挺，「奇犽你太狡猾了！我才沒有在裝呢，我是真的醉了啊！」</p><p>　　「醉沒多久就代謝完了不是嗎？你的身體真是變態。」</p><p>　　「你這個怎麼都喝不醉的才沒資格說我！」</p><p>　　旋律幫著他們一同整理，離開前輕搭著酷拉皮卡，微笑道，「他們只是擔心而已，如果你真不想就別去勉強。」然後承諾會把酷拉皮卡的衣物帶過來，關上門離去。</p><p>　　半夜兩點，他們的酒會終於結束。</p><p> </p><p>　　「……我睡沙發。」雷歐力跌撞起身，蹣跚走往盥洗室。</p><p>　　「我沒說你不能睡床。」他們的房型都是只有一張床的雙人房。</p><p>　　酷拉皮卡還坐在地上，不用看也知道雷歐力正盯著自己。</p><p>　　「我……那句話真的很不對，是我太愚蠢——」</p><p>　　「道歉就不必了。」他及時打斷。雷歐力要說的每個字他一清二楚，這人太好懂、太容易被人摸清心思，反倒是自己善於藏匿，不肯老老實實把感受分享給身邊親友。「你已經道過很多次歉，也反省了。我都看在眼裡，我原諒你。」</p><p>　　不該被原諒的，是最初造成我傷害的人。</p><p>　　某方面而言，是我把氣出在你身上了。</p><p>　　「你犯不著強迫自己靠近我。」雷歐力說。他走近，在與酷拉皮卡有段距離的地方重新坐下。</p><p>　　酷拉皮卡闔上眼睛，這樣的間距不會令他感到不適，「我沒有，我只是說你可以睡床，但我們之間還是得隔著東西。」他抬頭，沒在雷歐力眼中望見一絲反對。「這是我的問題。」</p><p>　　「這不是。」</p><p>　　「噗。」他忍不住笑。</p><p>　　他醞釀著，整理那些對派羅都未傾訴過的情緒。並非無人能訴苦，他知道的，每個人都願意聽他，也都溫柔到會對他的經歷痛苦心疼。</p><p>　　那時的他無動於衷，嚇傻了、慌了、動彈不得、連逃跑都做不了，明明身體毫髮無傷。若再有機會遇到那個垃圾，他一定將對方繩之以法，以免出現更多受害者。</p><p>　　「能聽我說說嗎？這是我為了修行離開部落，在參加獵人試驗前發生的事。」</p><p> </p><p>－FIN－</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>※不是強姦，是很嚴重的性騷擾，會造成長年心理創傷的那種</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>